Un ange peut en cacher un autre
by kalid1983
Summary: Et si Hannah n'était pas ce qu'elle prétendait être ? Et si Metatron, en manipulant la Création, avait créé plus qu'un ange ? MA vérité sur qui elle est réellement. Petit OS né grâce à barjy. Je ne suis pas fan des angelots et je n'ai toujours pas vu le dernier épisode doooooonc... mille excuses si je ne suis pas sur la bonne longueur d'ondes.


Cela avait commencé comme dans un roman. Elle avait fait sa connaissance au hasard d'une rencontre. Perdue, blessée, terrifiée, elle avait cru un instant qu'il était là pour l'achever. Au lieu de ça, il l'avait soignée. Au lieu de ça, il lui avait demandé son nom. Et, subjuguée par cet ange, elle lui avait répondu "Hannah". Elle ne savait trop pourquoi mais, avant même qu'il ne donne le sien, elle savait déjà qui il était. Comme une évidence. Comme s'ils s'étaient toujours connus et que cette rencontre n'était en fait que des retrouvailles.

Elle, Hannah, ange de Notre Seigneur, avait choisi de faire confiance à Castiel, l'ange rebelle, celui par qui tout était arrivé, y compris son malheur. Elle avait choisi de tout oublier. Ses erreurs passées. Ses erreurs actuelles – elle ne comprenait pas son attachement aux Humains et à ces deux en particulier qui ne cessaient de l'entraîner avec eux dans leur chute.

A ses yeux, Castiel avait tout d'un leader. Il était l'ange de la situation même s'il ne cessait de lui dire le contraire. Il avait ramené ses frères au Paradis. Metatron avait été maîtrisé et enfermé dans les geôles célestes. Il était un héros et il ne voulait pas le voir. Il était un héros et tout ce qui lui importait, c'était cet humain qu'il avait jadis sauvé de la Perdition, ce Dean Winchester. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment un humain pouvait passer avant sa propre famille. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment il pouvait avoir une foi aveugle en quelqu'un qui l'avait trahi tant de fois. Castiel avait aussi son lot de trahisons, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui trouver des excuses. Et dans sa tête, il n'y avait là rien d'hypocrite.

Non Castiel avait l'âme d'un leader. Il avait tout fait pour se racheter une conduite, souvent de manière maladroite. Son cœur avait saigné quand il les avait vu chuter. Il avait embrassé bon gré mal gré une vie humaine, une vie de repenti et même s'il pouvait en mourir, il restait humble. Bon, il avait aussi péché en volant la grâce d'un de ses frères. Virus dans un corps affaibli, elle ne cessait d'attaquer son hôte, tapie, véritable bombe à retardement. Bien sûr qu'il s'agissait d'un crime odieux, d'une atteinte même à la Création de Notre Seigneur mais, le dégoût passé, elle était revenue à ses côtés, comme le métal attiré par l'aimant. Pour Hannah, le pardon avait été un geste naturel, un geste d'Amour. Si Père avait pu pardonner aux Hommes leurs péchés, elle pouvait bien fermer les yeux sur une faute on ne peut plus humaine, même commise par un être céleste. Quelque part, elle en voulait plus à ces amis humains qui l'avaient corrompu qu'à son frère lui-même. A cause d'eux et de leur libre-arbitre, Castiel était aux portes de la mort. A cause d'eux, elle risquait de le perdre et ça, il en était hors de question.

Elle s'était longuement interrogé sur la nature de la relation qui la reliait à Castiel après leur rencontre avec cette humaine qui les avait pris pour un couple et elle avait fini par se dire qu'elle et Castiel partageaient un lien profond. Et ce n'était pas de l'amour au sens humain du terme. Cela ne pouvait pas l'être. Elle ne pouvait s'être laissé contaminer elle aussi par les émotions humaines. Elle. Un ange de Notre Seigneur. Alors elle avait mis sur le compte de ce lien qu'elle ne savait définir cette passion dévorante pour ce séraphin rebelle et mourant. Elle avait mis sur le compte de ce lien ce besoin… cette obsession… celle de le garder en vie, de le protéger à n'importe quel prix, même celui qu'il n'était pas prêt à payer.

Depuis qu'elle avait tenté de marchander avec Metatron, Castiel ne la quittait plus des yeux. Oh, cela ne la gênait pas outre mesure. Au fond d'elle-même, Hannah savait que même s'il ne lui avait pas imposé sa présence, elle aurait quand même été à ses côtés. Parce qu'il était son frère. Parce qu'il était et resterait à jamais son héros. Parce qu'elle ne s'imaginait pas sa vie sans lui. A chaque fois qu'il s'approchait, sa grâce s'embrasait. Au moindre contact, sa grâce bondissait de joie. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti pareille chose pour quelqu'un. C'était comme si tout son être renaissait à la vie. Plutôt ironique quand on savait quel sort attendait cet être qui faisait chavirer sa grâce. Cette sensation était magique et chaque minute à ses côtés n'illuminait que plus ses journées.

Bras dessus bras dessous, ils erraient sur Terre. A profiter des petits plaisirs de ce monde. A découvrir des richesses insoupçonnées. A s'émerveiller devant la Création. Hannah s'ouvrait au monde et celui-ci s'ouvrait à elle. Sans fard. Brut. Pur. Perdue dans des sensations qui lui étaient jusqu'ici étrangères, elle en aurait presque oublié pourquoi elle en était là. Presque. Une quinte de toux plus forte que les autres les fit perdre l'équilibre et les ramena brutalement à la réalité.

"Castiel ?"

"Je vais bien."

"Tu es mourant. Comment peux-tu faire comme si ce n'était rien ? Comme si ça ne t'atteignait pas ?"

"J'ai trompé la mort et ça a des conséquences. Combien de frères et sœurs sont morts par ma faute ? Combien devront être sacrifiés au nom de ma survie ? J'ai fait la paix avec moi-même. Je n'ai plus peur de mourir. Atropos n'aura plus rien à raccommoder. Je fais ce qui est juste."

Des applaudissements les firent se retourner.

"Alors là je dis bravo ! Tu as failli m'arracher une larme. Pauvre. Pauvre. Pauvre Castiel ! C'est vrai ce qu'on en dit en bas ? Le grand Castiel a pris sa retraite ? Trop fatigué pour combattre. Trop fier pour demander de l'aide. Un papy céleste pathétique et shooté. Laisse-moi abréger tes souffrances. Laisse-moi faire de nous deux des héros."

"N'y pense même pas !"

"Oh toi le caniche, on t'a pas sonné !"

"Je ne suis pas un chien…" (basculant sa tête sur le côté)

"Crois-moi ma jolie, t'as du chien. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance puisque vous allez mourir."

"Reste derrière moi."

"Je peux me défendre." (entre deux quintes de toux)

"Tu laisses toujours ta chienne de garde faire tout le boulot ? Non pas qu'elle me fasse peur… Je la trouve même plutôt distrayante."

"Je n'attendais pas moins de vanité de toi, démon."

Et elle se rua sur lui, lame céleste au poing, mettant de la distance entre Castiel et eux. Les coups pleuvaient de part et d'autre, mais Hannah semblait s'essouffler. Savourant déjà sa victoire, le démon abaissa sa garde, offrant à la jeune femme une ouverture qu'elle s'empressa de mettre à profit. Il regarda avec stupeur la tache qui s'étendait sur son abdomen, avant que les yeux de son hôte ne perdent toute vie. Hannah inspira profondément alors que les effets de l'adrénaline s'estompaient. Une douleur au côté lui coupa le souffle et elle tomba à genoux, les mains rouges de sang.

"Hannah ?"

"Je… Je vais bien."

"Tu mens très mal." (s'approchant d'elle)

Il tendit la main vers sa blessure mais elle l'arrêta.

"C'est trop tard pour moi. Ne gâche pas ce qu'il te reste de grâce pour une cause perdue."

"Hannah…" (prenant sa main dans la sienne)

"Cast… Elle… Elle s'affole. Elle ne veut pas disparaître." (fronçant les sourcils)

"C'est humain. Ton vaisseau…"

"Non, elle te veut toi." (agrippant sa main)

"Pourquoi un vaisseau voudrait…?" (perplexe)

"Prends-la ! Je vais bientôt mourir. Elle ne m'est plus utile mais elle reste précieuse. Elle t'est précieuse. Prends ma grâce !"

"Je… je ne peux pas… Peut-être que…"

"Non ! C'est mon… mon choix. Mon hérit… Aaaaaaaaaah ! J't'en prie, prends-laaaaaaaaaaaa !"

Sa tête bascula en arrière et une lumière bleutée s'échappa de sa bouche. Contre toute attente, elle fonça droit sur Castiel et l'enveloppa tout entier. Instantanément, ses ailes se déployèrent… ses yeux s'illuminèrent… Il était de nouveau entier. Il était de nouveau lui-même. Il posa un dernier regard sur le corps qui gisait à ses pieds. Une larme roula sur sa joue.

_"Mon travail c'est d'écrire des personnages intéressants et de voir où ça me mène. Et tout l'intérêt d'avoir de bons personnages est qu'ils peuvent te surprendre. Mais il y a une chose que je connais et pas eux…La fin. Comment j'y arrive n'a aucune importance. Tant que tout le monde remplit son rôle…" (Metatron, 918)_


End file.
